Sleepover
by Chloeloves-u-know-who
Summary: A sleepover brought them together! not gonna tell you who it brings together though! :P  If after reading it you dont like it - dont review :   One shot!


''And I hate you!'' I heard his voice say, before his hand reached up.

_Slap!_ I quickly rubbed the area in which he slapped me, tears of hate welling in my eyes.

He had sloped off moodily, probably going to get all the attention from Mom. He's like that. Attention seeker.

Not being able to take anymore, I ran.

Right out the door.

Feeling cold droplets of rain fall on my face was comforting. But I quickly snapped out of the trance.

I scanned the street, looking for somewhere welcoming to stay.

Baljeet's house? Nope,out at a math con.

Irving's house? No way! I shuddered. He's a creep.

My eyes fixed on the house directly across the street.

_Isabella's house._I quickly ran across the road, careless.

I was so cold I was beginning to sneeze. _I just wanted warmth._My freezing knuckles rapped on the door. I barely felt the collision, so I rapped the door again.

Isabella opened the door.

We stood, frozen for that moment in time.

She was obviously feeling awkward.

''Forget it'' I said solemnly, feeling tears welling up in my eyes

I began to leave, brushing the tears from my eyes bravely and pivoting around on my heel.

Her voice rang through my ears. ''Wait! Come back!'' She was practically begging. Well, maybe I was overreacting.

I turned back around and came in, thanking her. She half-hugged me and then beckoned for me to follow her.

I did so, flopping onto the sofa. It was so warm I wanted to curl up and sleep. But Isabella had other plans.

She took my hand and squeezed it. For a moment I thought she was proposing, but I shook my head wildly, as if to get rid of the thought. We were 10 for gods sake!

She didn't seem to notice my head shake. Maybe I had imagined it. She prodded me out of my thoughts by speaking softly. ''What happened?''

''Well..'' I started.

I went on and on, as if the story would never end. I also felt guilty in case Isabella was fed up of my rambling.

But she was nodding, and squeezing my cold hand gently, taking it all in.

I finally got to the end, when he slapped me. She was in shock when I had finished.

I waved my hand slowly in front of her face. She suddenly came to life and wrapped her arms around me, her raven black hair brushing my cheek and making me tremble.

When we broke apart, she looked into my eyes sincerely. ''Do you want to crash here tonight?''

My dream had just came true. I felt my mood lightening slowly. ''Y-yes please''

She smiled, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. ''Just tell your mom, 'kay?'' She held out the phone.

I took it, hand trembling in fear. I punched the number in.

Mom picked up quickly. I ignored what she was saying to me and spoke to her myself

''Mom, can I crash at Izzy's tonight?'' I asked.

I heard her reply and cheered. ''Thanks Mom, tell you everything tomorrow, bye!''

Isabella laughed sweetly.''Is that a yes?'' She giggled again.

I giggled too, though my gloomy mood hadn't cleared. ''Yup!"

Izzy twirled her thumbs. ''Wanna watch a film?''

I nodded enthusiastically.

She grinned. ''I'll set everything up! You can choose the film!"

I bounded over to her film stack. There were thousands! Some were quite fancy Mexican and Jewish ones with soft fabric cases, some were plain films like 'Stuart Little' and 'Tooth Fairy'

I looked at the Mexican films in awe, and fingered their fancy cases gently.

In the end I chose a funny comedy with a complicated name. I walked back to her and gasped - quite happily!

There were cups of cocoa on the table, popcorn, a fluffy fleece blanket..everything.

We sat down as the film was put in and started - but in minutes we were giggling.

I had cocoa running down my t shirt because of the laughing. When Izzy saw me with cocoa everywhere, she broke out in hysterics.

After an hours worth of giggling, I realized two things. One - I wasn't upset anymore, and two -

I really, really like this girl.

So what do I do?

Tell her of course.

I turned to her. She turned to me.

''Izzy..'' I started.

''Hm?'' She said.

''I-I think I love you''

She sat, stunned. I knew it was the wrong thing to say; She probably doesn't like me..

''I think-''

''Dont say it'' I say, head drooping slightly.

''No,no! Listen!'' She said, gentle but firm. ''I think I love you too.''

I grinned. She hugged me again, also grinning.

She brushed a few strands of my green hair behind my ear.

I curled up with her for the rest of the night, thinking about how perfect life is - and how rotten I thought it was just two hours ago.

(AN - sorry! couldn't resist! Entirely Ferbella though! :D entirely Ferb's Pov.)


End file.
